<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How, when,  why by kabi77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932482">How, when,  why</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabi77/pseuds/kabi77'>kabi77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not exactly a fic just words, my first attempt at this, pretty words, wooyoung is in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabi77/pseuds/kabi77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooyoung is lost in San's Aurora.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How, when,  why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys. So this is my first oneshot fic/poem. Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love was a beautiful thing.</p><p>The thought of having someone who'd brighten your day with nothing but a touch, would make you get butterflies in your stomach with nothing but a glance. To cherish you even more than you do yourself. </p><p>To love and to be in love, Wooyoung wanted that urgently; and maybe he was already falling. </p><p>He didn't know how it happened or whether the warmth he felt was love, but he did know that he felt off when San didn't text him in the morning.<br/>
San's voice sounded like honey to his ears, a bright blue Aurora spreading everytime he would listen to him talk.<br/>
His eyes held galaxies in them, so big and beautiful and he wanted to drown in the brown pools that were his irises.<br/>
He imagined that his tan skin glistened in the sunlight and in the night time too since to him, he was brighter than any star he had seen.</p><p>Safety. His safety. San was his safe space. He made him feel comfortable, comfortable enough to tell him things he had sworn to take to the grave. He was always there for him when his thoughts got too loud, too depressing, let him break down and cry, all the while whispering sweet comforting words to him that calmed him down. He never told him it was going to be ok, but he did promise that he would always be there.<br/>
It was in the way that he sent him cute little notes to reaffirm that he was beautiful, worthy of love, smart and that he was loved.<br/>
In the way he was the purest person he'd met,  kindest soul, the most beautiful soul. San was the most beautiful person.</p><p>He didn't know why it happened, but he suddenly wanted to see San everyday and felt empty when he didn't see him for an entire week. He didn't know why he was the first person he'd think to call whenever he got high, head spinning and thoughts of him floating around his muddled conscious, why he would have the urge to pull him into a longer, more intrusive hug whenever they would meet and just stay like that forever.</p><p>Wooyoung didn't know when it happened, but suddenly he would space out frequently and fantasise about doing the most domestic things with San. Think about how it would feel to wake up wrapped up in his arms and watch him sleep, the first rays of sunlight falling on his delicate features. Think about how nice it would feel to have San's soft plump lips pressed to his cheek in the morning, arms wrapped around his waist as he bent over the stove, breakfast sizzling away. He couldn't help but imagine a life with him, a life where he could love him and be loved by him, but fantasies were just that, little figments of imagination that deceived you and only made you fall deeper. </p><p>Wooyoung didn't know how,when or why, but he knew that he loved San. He also knew that that love would never be reciprocated, would always remain one sided. He knew that he would get hurt, loving someone who would never love him,  never want to get lost in him, never see the bright Aurora that seemed to radiate off him in the most beautiful way. He knew all this, but yet he still loved San with all he had. </p><p>And he would continue to love, until his heart and soul were completely engulfed in San's fatally beautiful aurora.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi . So thank you so much for reading this. It really means a lot. Please comment below what you thought of it and if I should write more of it or leave it as it is.<br/>I'm currently working on another Woosan oneshot (a sad one) and I wanted to know what you guys would like to see once I post that one. Please drop any suggestions below. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>